Una bendición
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: A veces los sueños superan a la realidad. Pero eso no significa que sean mejores.    Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.


Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

Una bendición

Se despertó empapado en sudor y un poco agitado. Se notaba cansado, sin aliento; sus extremidades le pesaban como si no hubiera descansado durante días a pesar de haber dormido largo y tendido, y todo desde que hacía un par de días Hermione le dijo que quizás estuviera de nuevo embarazada. Todo el tiempo estaba inquieto, y cuando Hermione pasaba por su lado no podía evitar mirar su vientre con miedo; no sabía si podrían hacer frente a tantos gastos y maldijo al que inventó las relaciones sexuales.

Se retiró el sudor de la frente con la mano y miró a su compañera de cama. Hermione dormía plácidamente y a pierna suelta; no dejaba de darle patadas en sueños y alguna que otra vez se llevaba un manotazo.

Pero esa noche despertó porque estaba soñando algo de lo más extraño.

El corredor de piedra que se alzaba ante sus ojos era de lo más familiar, quizá fuera Hogwarts, no lo sabía. Aquello era inmenso y el frío era cada vez más acusado, así que se ató la bufanda que llevaba; la miró y se percató de que era la bufanda de Gryffindor que llevaba en el colegio. ¿Tenía once años de nuevo?

Caminó largo rato y contempló fijamente las paredes; sintió un poco de pena al verlas desnudas, sin un solo retrato viviente que las adornara. Súbitamente un chillido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; dio un bote sobresaltado y corrió hacia donde provenía aquel grito.

Una niña pelirroja lloraba desconsolada porque su lechuza yacía en el suelo, muerta. La pequeña escondía la cara entre sus rodillas y no paraba de sollozar; Ron se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro. Se sorprendió cuando vio que era su hija, su Rose.

― ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo con voz de lo más paternal.

― Nada. Vete de aquí, Hugo – resopló la niña de mal humor.

¿Hugo? Se tocó la cara, algo nervioso, pero era la de siempre. Se dijo que quizá su hija necesitara gafas, tendrían que llevarla al médico.

― ¿Está muerta? – preguntó Ron haciendo acopio de su nula sutileza mientras señalaba al animal, y la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo con más intensidad.

Ron quería hacer que parase. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando se la necesitaba?

― No te preocupes, te compraré otra – probó suerte.

― ¿Tú? Y ¿de dónde sacarás el dinero? – inquirió la niña secándose las lágrimas.

― Ehmm… ― se dio cuenta de que no era él, sino ese tal Hugo que a saberse quién diablos era, así que salió del paso – Mi padre me lo dará.

― ¿Tu padre? Es el mismo que el mío, idiota.

Ron se quedó blanco. Ese tal Hugo resultaba ser su hijo; se tambaleó de nerviosismo. Otro hijo… la idea de otro niño en casa se le antojaba de lo más aterradora, pero al menos su Rosie había dejado de llorar, seguramente al ver la cara de desconcierto del que parecía ser su hermano.

Lo miró con escepticismo, como solía hacer Hermione y por un instante le pareció estar viendo a su esposa.

― No te preocupes Hugo. Solo tenemos que sacarla de aquí y decirle a papá lo que ha pasado. La pobre ya estaba vieja. Pero, ¿podrás con ella o no? Como eres un estúpido Slytherin…

Eso era aún peor que la perspectiva de otro bebé. Miró su bufanda y descubrió con terror que ya no lucía los colores de Gryffindor; las piernas le temblaban pero se apresuró a coger en brazos al animal muerto y caminó junto a Rose por aquel corredor. Volvió la vista un instante hacia la pared desnuda y en ella se dibujó un espejo que le mostró a Ron la realidad; casi le da un infarto: ya no era él, sino un niño pelirrojo con la cara redonda y surcada de pecas. Se quedó unos instantes escudriñando cada parte de su nuevo rostro, sorprendido y se intentaba peinar ese rebelde cabello.

― Por mucho que te atuses no gustarás a las chicas. Muchas dicen que tienes cara de snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Se volvió a mirar. No estaba mal realmente, y seguro que su hermana tenía envidia… su hija, su hija. Aquello era de lo más siniestro.

Continuaron caminando un rato que a Ron se le hizo eterno. No hacía más que mirarse sus pequeñas manos, y de vez en cuando mirar de reojo a Rose que lo arrastraba agarrándolo de la túnica cuando se quedaba atrás. Ron intentaba zafarse de ella y de sus firmes manos.

― ¡Déjame Rosie! – le gritó.

― ¿Cómo que Rosie? – los azules ojos de la niña parecían salirse de las órbitas ― ¡Así solo me llama papá!

Le hubiera gustado decirle "es que soy tu padre", pero habría quedado como un verdadero majara, así que permaneció callado. Ser padre era duro, pero ser hijo tampoco era fácil, y menos cuando tenías hermanos mayores que te hacían la vida imposible.

De repente la niña empezó a correr, corría sin parar y sin mirar atrás mientras continuaba agarrando a Ron por la túnica. Él la siguió a duras penas, pues sus piernas eran notablemente más cortas, y llegó un momento en que no pudo más y tropezó. Alzó la vista y las imágenes comenzaron a ser menos nítidas: la piedra parecía derretirse y bajar a chorretones hacia el frío suelo, y pronto no quedó más que una nube difuminada…

El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora por lo que acababa de experimentar. Hugo… Le parecía un buen nombre para su hijo si fuera varón, y si fuera niña pues…que eligiera Hermione. Bastante responsabilidad era ya concebir, ¿no?

Quizá no fuera tan mala noticia otro bebé en la casa; se le había olvidado lo que sintió cuando le pusieron por primera vez a su pequeña en los brazos. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua; pasó por la habitación de su hija y la vio durmiendo profundamente y con una media sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

Le pareció lo más bonito que había visto jamás, su mayor logro. Sonrió y se quedó contemplándola un momento en el quicio de la puerta sin dejar de sonreír, concienciándose de que la paternidad era excepcional.

La niña pareció reparar en la presencia de su padre porque abrió los ojos repentinamente y bostezó, mientras se le quedaba mirando con los ojos entornados. Ron acentuó aún más la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro y se sentó en el borde de su cama, dejando el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche.

Rose apenas tenía dos años de edad y ya daba muestras de una gran inteligencia, sin duda herencia de su madre. Sonrió cuando vio a su padre a su lado, velando por su sueño y volvió a dormirse enseguida agarrada al brazo de Ron.

Oyó pasos en su habitación, sin duda Hermione se habría levantado, quizás aquejada por las náuseas propias del embarazo. Ron liberó despacio su brazo del fuerte abrazo de su hija, y se dispuso a observarla unos instantes por última vez antes de irse a dormir, pero antes de que se levantara de la cama Hermione apareció y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron, mientras con la otra se tocaba el vientre instintivamente.

Ron la miró fijamente y ambos sonrieron. Sin decirse nada ya se lo habían dicho todo: otro hijo sin duda sería una bendición para ambos. Salieron sin hacer ruido de la habitación de Rose, dejándola dormir plácidamente, y cerraron la puerta mientras se volvían a la cama.


End file.
